I See the Light
by MidnightReadingAddict
Summary: At a Fourth of July fireworks show, a chance encounter between two people leads to chances taken. Modern-fic. Second proposal. I'm not very good at summaries, but please R&R.


I See the Light

This is my first fanfic so please R&R. It's a modernized P&P songfic to the song 'I See the Light' from the movie _Tangled_ and the version I have is sung by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levy. I was listening to the album and reading a modern version and, well please tell me what you think. A friend told me to get over how much I hated my writing so, Chinaluv, this one's for you.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own this wonderful song nor the movie _Tangled_... Seriously, if I owned Pride and Prejudice, I would be a multimillionaire, and not still living mostly on my parents' money. I would also own Darcy. *fangirling squeal* Alas, it is not so...

**edited**

This is in response to one of the reviews I received:

*this is a reference to this taking place on the Fourth of July, also known in the US as Independence day. We celebrate with fireworks and there are lots of public shows where it is very possible that two people could meet.

===Midnight===

Fourth of July, 2008, At a firework show in northern Virginia

(Her)

**All those days watching from the windows**  
**All those years outside looking in**  
**All that time never even knowing**  
**Just how blind I've been**

Looking back-Lizzie just couldn't bring herself to do it. That night at the stupid school dance she had formed a prejudice, blinding her with her own foolishness. What wouldn't she give to change that and her regrettable actions following that mortifying evening. She wandered through the grass and saw an all too familiar figure sitting nearby. Though her head screamed to run and avoid further mortification, she found herself moving towards him with a longing in her chest.

**Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight**  
**Now I'm here, suddenly I see**  
**Standing here, it's all so clear**  
**I'm where I'm meant to be**

Too late-he wouldn't ever ask her now. He probably thought her stupid and gullible. But that dirty jerk named George had seemed so nice and been easy to talk to, and his charm had simply blinded her to the sweet shyness of her Will. Now, of course, she could see his villainy revealed_. I wish I could sit here next to him forever._ She thought,_ too bad he'll notice me soon and move away with a cold_ 'Miss Bennet.' _Just like he did before._ Her heart ached to think of the night of that fateful party, when she first decided to dislike him and been carried away by her prejudice.

**And at last I see the light**  
**And it's like the fog has lifted**  
**And at last I see the light**  
**And it's like the sky is new**  
**And it's warm and real and bright**  
**And the world has somehow shifted**  
**All at once everything looks different**  
**Now that I see you**

Her entire worldview had changed, but he would never know. She knew he hated her, but why had he bothered to be nice to her aunt and uncle and her when they had met during that confusing vacation? That had only made her love him more, but facing the prospect of a relationship so close to one fooled by that horrible Wickham would be aweful. _Oh, Lydia! Is there no end to the trouble you cause? _Then she resoulutely decided to concentrate on the fireworks. The Fourth of July* was not meant for moping, after all. But, even with dear Jane finally dating Bingly, Lydia safely away at an all-girls boarding school, Kitty learning to behave properly from Mary, and Mary learning to laugh more from Kitty, Lizzy could feel her chest becoming more and more hollow.

~~~Midnight~~~

(Him)

**All those days chasing down a daydream**  
**All those years living in a blur**  
**All that time never truly seeing**  
**Things, the way they were**

Will did not want to think about the previous year, a certain woman in particular, but he could concentrate on nothing else. How could he have been so presumptuous to assume she'd loved him? How stupid was he? He had been an arrogant jerk and she had told him so, unashamed of her opinion because of his snobbery. That bastard Wickham hadn't helped, but now that he looked at his behavior from her perspective, wow. _No wonder we always fought_.

**Now she's here shining in the starlight**  
**Now she's here, suddenly I know**  
**If she's here it's crystal clear**  
**I'm where I'm meant to go**

_Wait, when did she sit down there?_ This was almost too good to be true, but even after he subtly pinched himself, he didn't wake up. He took a deep breath and looked over at her.

"The fireworks sure are pretty tonight." And with that award-winning statement, Will mentally kicked himself for such a clichéd statement.

"Yep." _Great job, Lizzie. You'll really go places with your extensive vocabulary,_ she silently berated herself.

The silence was punctuated by the popping of fireworks

"Okay, I can't take it. Elizabeth Bennet, I still really like you, maybe even love you, but I will never talk to you about it again if you feel the same today as you did five months ago. Ever since then your face has been in my mind every waking moment of the day. Please, Lizzy. Just say the word and I'll be yours or gone." Even as the words left his mouth he began to worry and kick himself mentally for setting himself up to be disappointed, again. He almost missed the expression in her fine green eyes, which gained a new light.

_Did he really just say those words, or was that the most real dream I've ever had? _His worried face at her delay left little doubt, but it surely was impossible! _Or is it?_

**And at last I see the light**  
**And it's like a fog has lifted**

"Yes" Lizzy breathed, hardly daring to believe this was happening.

"Really?" Will could hardly believe his ears.

She laughed from pent-up tension, "Why would I say it if I meant something else? I've done a lot of thinking and my view of you has changed so much, as to be nearly exactly contrary to...last time. In fact I might..." she blushed and looked down, embarrassed, but not before she saw the delight blazing in his face more brightly than all the fireworks that night and finished softly, "love you."

_He is so handsome when he smiles_.

_Please, God, if this is a dream, I think I would be happy in a coma.  
_

_How could I ever have hated him?  
_

_SHE LOVES ME!_

(him&her)

**And it's warm and real and bright**  
**And the world has somehow shifted**

He pulled her into a hug, delighting in her voice and ignoring the fireworks in the sky for those in his chest. She was likewise engaged, still laughing at his expression: sweet, innocent, pure joy.

**All at once, everything is different**  
**Now that I see you,**  
**Now that I see you!**

the end

But really, it was more of a beginning...

~_Midnight_


End file.
